Winning Affections
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Mizuki, Sano, and NAkatsu werew on their way to an amusement park, when who do they run into? None other then Mizuki's first love Gil? I redone chapter 2, so I hope you like it better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Hana-Kimi fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. I figure there aren't a lot of fanfics with Gil so I wanted to put Gil in mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi. Hana-Kimi belongs to the creative genius Hisaya Nakajo.

Winning Affections

Chapter 1

It had been two years since Mizuki Ashiya first moved into Osaka High School, since she came face to face with her love Izumi Sano. He was the reason she wanted to come to Osaka High. But because it's an all boys school, she has to hide her identity from everyone.

The morning started off normal for Ashiya.

"Ashiya, come on and get up." screamed Sano. He wasn't only Mizuki's secret crush and athletic high jumper, but also her roommate. He knew Ashiya was a girl, but the thing is she didn't know he knew. Confusing huh?

"Alright! I'm up." Ashiya woke up with a bright smile and bed head. Sano couldn't help but think 'how cute.' A smile and a blush came across his face.

"I'm going to freshen up a little. You get ready to leave as soon I am done."

"Okay Sano."

Mizuki propped out of bed and got changed as fast as she could. She wore slightly baggy shorts to her knees and a regular T-shirt with a logo on it. She remembered today her, Sano, and Nakatsu were going to the amusement park. It was quite a ride up there so they had to leave early.

"Sano I'm ready are you done so we can leave?"

"Yeah coming."

"Good morning Mizuki." In came Nakstu with no intention to knock.

"Morning Nakatsu!" Ashiya said cheerfully.

"Where's Izumi?"

"I'm right here so we can leave now."

"Alright onward." Nakastu said posing while Sano and Mizuki sweat dropped.

As they left to leave, Mizuki saw a blond by the gates. When she got a better look she couldn't believe her eyes.

'No it couldn't be. There's no way.' she thought to herself.

Just then the blond look their way.

'Oh my god it is'

Both Mizuki and the blond ran toward each other, leaving Sano and Nakastu clueless. Mizuki ran into the blond's arms, while the blond returned the embrace.

"GIL! Oh my god! what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"This is great just wonderful." both Gil and Ashiya just stood there hugging each other. Not noticing the none to please look that Sano and Nakastu had on their faces.

"Ahem!" went Sano as Nakstu stood there frozen. Mizuki and Gil broke away from each other.

"Hey you guys remember Gil right?"

"Yeah." they said together with a sullen face. Mizuki had a confused look on her face wondering what was wrong with them. Gil just stared in amusement and a fake(?) smile on his face.

"So where are you guys headed?"

"The amusement park. Not that it's any of your business." Nakastu scowled.

"Great can I join?" Both Sano and Nakastu were screaming in their minds 'NO WAY'

"Sure! Of course you can come right guys?"

"Whatever." they said in a union.

"Let's go then." said Gil.

' Great just great.This was suppose to be a fun trip.' thought Sano.

A/N: so what do you think? review please and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I sorta had writer's block. ANyway thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi.

Chapter 2

"Aragh! Damnmit! This game is a fraud!" exclaimed Nakatsu at his tenth futile atempt to shot the target. He was shouting in the middle of the busy carnival, with everyone string at him. They had everything at this carnival rides games, and the smell of pop corn and cotton candy all around.

"Come on NAkatsu. You already spent 40 dollars on this game." Sano said.

"I can't help it! THis game is a cheat. NO one can win at this!"

Gil went to the booth pick up the gun and shot all the targets.

"Perfect score. You may have any type of prize you want."

"Give the me bear" said Gil.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you. Here you go Mizuki." Gil handed her the bear.

"Oh... ahh.. thank you." she smile at Gil.

'Hey! No fair! I wanted to win Mizuki a prize." tears streamed down Nakatsu's eyes, drawing even more attention from the crowd.

Sano just stared. He couldn't stand some other guy hit on Mizuki. Even if he did save her life.

"Let's go." said Sano.

They made their way down the boardwalk seeing all types of weird booths. On the other side of the pier you could see the wateer in perfect view. The sea went out for miles extending beyond boundries. It was certainly a sight.

Sano moved down to the next booth. It was one of the games where you have to knock over all the blocks. Sano paid for the balls and all three times knocked over the blocks.

"Pick a prize sir."

"You choose Ashiya."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Sano smiled, but Gil and Nakatsu weren't amused.

"Uh the puppy is pretty cute."

"Can I have the puppy." the booth lady handed him them puppy. "Here Ashiya."

"Thank you Sano." Mizuki blushed.

_I don't get it. Why are these guys winning prizes for me? Is there something I missed?_ Mizuki was utterly confused. But couldn't help but feel a little happy at reciveing these gifts.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO WIN MIZUKI THE BEST PRIZE YET!" exclaimed Nakatsu.

_Idiot_ thought both Gill and Sano.

By the end of the day Mizuki had four prizes from Sano, four from Gil, and one little turtle from Nakatsu that was given to him out of pity.

They stopped at the cafeteria to get something to eat. Mizuki had some cotton candy, Gil and Sano both had hot dogs, and Nakatsu had a buger four time the size of a normal one (imagine the one in book 12). By the time the were done it was about 2 o'clock.

"How 'bout some rides now. I don't think that I can handle any gifts. Not that I don't like them.''

"How about the haunted house?" asked Gil.

"Wha?" Mizuki got pale.

"Don't worry Mizuki. We'll be fine. Besides I'm here if you get scared." said Sano.

"Thank you." Ashiya blushed.

"Me too! I'll protect you." exclaimed Nakatsu.

"Let's go'' said Gil started to walk to the haunted house.

It was a big masion that was pitch black. It had a dead rotting tree in the front yard. Cod web all over the place. Drift wood breaking off the house making it look unstable. Broken windows and galss. And red all over the dying grass, making it appeared as if someone was killed there.

The second they walked in Mizuki started trembling, but was determine not to let them see how scared she was.

"Don't worry." said Sano.

"I'm not'' said Mizuki stubbornly. Just then a whole bunch of bats flew from the ceiling.

"AHHH" screamed Mizuki as she clenched her prizes close to her.

THen she felt three hands consouling her. She looked up to seee what it was. It was Gil, Nakatsu and Sano all comforting her. Keeping their promise to protect her. She felt her tension disappear.

"Thank you"

"Let's go." said Gil.

Then they went on the roller coaster that looked like it was a hundred feet tall. When the got off of it Nakatsu lost his lunch. THey went on the Tilt-a-Whirl, where Nakatsu lost more of that hambuger. The only ride he didn't lose it on was the Merry-Go-Round. That day everybody learned of Nakatsu's fear of heights and roller coasters.

They went on a couple more rides when the realized it was getting dark.

"How bout one more ride then head home?" asked Ashiya.

"I know the ferris wheel.'' suggested NAkatsu.

"Who gets on with whom?"

"I know rock, paper, scissors.''

1...2...3

"DON'T I EVER WIN?" screamed Nakatsu.

"Quiet already. Everyone is staring." said Sano

The pairing was Sano and Mizuki, and Nakatsu and Gil. Neither one happy. Sano got what he wanted, but Nakatsu and Gil didn't. I think you all know who they wanted to be with.

"Ticket please." They all handed him their ticket. Gil and Nakatsu got on followed by Mizuki and Sano. As they started going up Sano could fell a grip around his arm. When he looked he could see Mizuki holding on to him.

"You okay?" asked Sano.

"Yeah. It's just a little exciting. I'll let-''

"It's okay." Sano said trying to hide a smile and a blush.

"I really had a nice time today. Thanks so much for coming with me."

"It's okay. I had fun too." Just then the ferries wheel stopped, with Sano and Mizuki at the very top. Giving them the perfect view of the whole pier.

They saw everybody below them looking like little ants. They saw every ride and booth there was. And the best veiw was the one of the water. It was so beautiful. The sundown gave the water an amythest glow, with a mixture of blue. The fire color of the sky made the sight even more spectaculair.

"It's so beautiful" MIzuki's eyes widen.

Sano smirked.It was beautiful. But what made it even more great was the fact he got to share it with her.

"Boy whatta day." said Mizuki falling asleep.as they entered the dorm room.

"Yeah I know."

"I just wanna sleep." Mizuki fell into Sano's arms throwing them both on the bed.

"Hey wake up.Get to your own bed Ashiya."

NO use. She was dead asleep.

"Alright you win." Sano lifted the covers to the both of them and brushed her cheek with his lips. How he won his affection he will never know. All he did know was that he wanted to stay like this forever. With her in his arms.

"Good night MIzuki." he whispered then fell asleep. I bet you can guess what, or rather who, he dreamnt about.

The End

A/N: I know this story isn't that great so it's ok if you don't like it. I'm sorry. I know I should try harder. Hopefully I'll get better. Review please. Just go easy.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone

I just made some changes to my story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I tries my best to make my story better. Please tell me if you enjoyed the changes I made. If you don't that's okay but keep it to your self. Thank you.


End file.
